


Scoops

by cowboykylux



Series: Pale x Reader Vignettes [35]
Category: Burn This - Wilson
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gun Violence, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: When Pale thinks that you've been injured, he races to make sure you're alright.
Relationships: Pale (Burn This)/Reader, Pale (Burn This)/You
Series: Pale x Reader Vignettes [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1389784
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Scoops

You’re barely up the few short steps of the stoop that your apartment building has, when something slams into you.

You’re nearly about to scream, about to kick and fight your attacker – when you see the familiar flash of Pale’s hands spinning you around, making you face him as he frantically looks you over, cigarette clenched so tightly between his teeth that you ain’t so sure it’s not cut in half in his mouth.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” He asks, and you frown, his worry bleeding into you from the way his brow is so furrowed, you brace yourself against him as he crushes you to his chest.

“What? Pale no, I’m fine – are _you_ okay?” You pet his hair back, hold him tight, wondering what the hell has gotten into him.

“Oh I – ” He takes in a deep breath, exhales just as deeply, steadies himself. You think he must realize that you’re both on a very busy sidewalk right at that moment, and he goes a little bashful. He shrugs and scratches the back of his thick neck, gold chain glinting in the setting sun. “I heard on the news that there had been a big fuckin’ shootout on our corner but nobody was tellin’ anybody where exactly or who or what and I just thought ya know I better come the fuck down here and make sure my girl was alright – are you fuckin’ sure you’re alright?”

He’s worried, more worried about you then you’ve ever seen before, so you calm him, ground him with your gentle hands on his cheeks and kiss him.

He kisses you deeply, passionately, so intensely that you can feel the relief seeping through his very bones at having you here in his arms. Nobody on the street bats an eye, nobody gives a shit. It’s just the two of yous in the whole wide world together, and Pale soaks in the sunshine from your smile when you lean back and reassure him.

“I’m fine, I swear honey, I swear.” You pull only a tiny bit away, searching his eyes. There’s less panic in them, less of a frenzy, when you say, “I wasn’t even here for the accident, I’m just now gettin’ home.”

“I didn’t think you worked today.” Pale frowns, checking his watch.

“Last minute shift change.” You shrug sheepishly, you knew you should have told him, maybe he wouldn’t have come drivin’ all over town if he had known. “I promise, I’m okay.”

“Alright.” He eventually says, before shoving his hands into his pocket and kicking a pebble down the sidewalk for a moment, lookin’ very much like a young kid asking for something they’re embarrassed about. “Hey can we go get fuckin’, I don’t know, ice cream or something? I’m real fuckin’ jumpy right now and somethin’ sweet sounds like a real good idea.”

“Sure we can go for a scoop, on one condition.” You nod, making him look up at you, always lookin’ at you.

“Yeah what’s that?” He asks a little too quickly.

“You hold my hand the whole way there.” You say with a warm smile, and he sighs with relief once more, glad that you’re really truly okay.

“I think that’s somethin’ I can manage sweetheart.” He says, twining his fingers in with yours, as you both leave the stoop and make your way down the sidewalk for some smooth rocky road.


End file.
